


Save You

by JustJen



Series: Save You [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Explosions, F/M, Fire, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJen/pseuds/JustJen
Summary: WARNING: V ROUTE SPOILERSAlternate ending of V's route where instead of staying with V the MC chooses to try and save Ray. Upon arriving at Mint Eye after the last phone call from Ray, the building explodes with him still inside causing her to face her true feelings...





	1. Ashes

“No!” I couldn’t breathe. Seven tried to comfort me but I ran. I ran till I couldn’t breathe and collapsed, tears still streaming down my cheeks. We had just spoken, he told me good-bye after confessing his love. How cruel! No….NO! I refuse to accept it! I could see the blaze in the distance, the building crumbling down. I can’t. I can’t just leave him there to burn! Even if he is already gone. Please, let me have the chance to see him one last time…

“_____!!! NO! IT’S TOO DANGEROUS!” I heard him scream as I fled toward the blaze that now engulfed what used to be the home of Mint Eye. He must have followed me after I ran the first time. This time however, he knew he had to let me go, there’s no way I was going to stop. Even if it cost me my life, I wouldn’t accept anything else. 

The heat from the blast was overwhelming. Everything had been destroyed so quickly, I was already staring at a molten pile of rubble. The flames were too hot, I couldn’t get close. There was no way he survived this, and, it was painfully obvious his remains were long gone. Finally accepting defeat I fell to my knees clutching my head in my hands. The scream that escaped my lips was one of pure agony. No….Ray…..The pain, all encompassing, crippled me. I lied upon the ground clutching my knees to my chest and just sobbed as the inferno continued to rage behind me. 

Endless tears streamed down my cheeks and continued their journey long after I had calmed down enough for my breathing to return to normal. Ashes rained down around me and I began to sob again at the thought that even in death Ray was still finding a way to be near me. 

**********

I awoke to the sun on my face. The air was cool and I realized I had fallen asleep at some point. When I sat up and observed the ruins of Mint Eye, my heart once again sank, leaving an emptiness in it’s wake. Ray…My eyes were swollen and red yet new tears easily formed and silently ran down my face. As if God himself was testing my limits, a single singed blue rose petal landed in my lap. The anger and rage began to consume me, replacing the sorrow with revenge. Determined to avenge that sweet boy I got to my feet, and then, I saw it. A short distance away, a black glove rested upon a broken cinder block. 

I made my way as quickly as possible, desperate to at least have evidence that he once existed and this all wasn’t just some bad dream. As I closed in on it, I realized it was still attached to a hand. His hand. My stomach lurched. Was that all that remained of that beautiful boy? I didn’t think I had the stomach to remove it from it’s final resting place, fear of what I’d find underneath making me tremble. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and slowly reached down to pick it up but it wouldn’t budge. No….not just his hand…..there’s more under here. Am I brave enough to find out just how much and what condition it’s in? The cement blocks were still warm as I struggled to pull them off of whatever eternal nightmare awaited me underneath. Slowly, I removed the mountain of debris and once my task was complete, I had uncovered what I had so desperately sought after from the beginning.

His clothes were burnt and tattered. His fair skin dirtied by soot and ash. Several gashes littered his body and blood oozed from the wounds. His hair matted to his head with a few strands lightly blowing in the breeze. 

“R-Ray…..” Though I had found what I had so desperately wanted, my heart was completely crushed the moment I saw the finality of it all. Fresh tears welled up and streamed from my eyes as I collapsed on him, resting my head on his chest. 

ba-dum…ba-dum…ba-dum

My head shot up as I gasped, my hands turning his head slowly to see his face. His eyes were closed and he was barely breathing, but, he was….alive.

“RAY? RAY!!! RAY WAKE UP! OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE! CAN YOU HEAR ME??? RAY!!!” Nothing. I looked around completely panicked unsure of what to do, I had left my phone in my purse that was still sitting in Seven’s back seat. Shit…wait! That’s it! Seven!

“SEVEN! SEVVVVENNNNNN!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!” Please god say he waited…

“____?!” 

“SEVEN! OVER HERE! FOLLOW MY VOICE!”

“I HEAR YOU! I’M COMING! ALMOST THERE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! ARE YOU HURT???”

“I’M FINE BUT HE’S NOT! HELP ME! PLEASE!” I held Ray’s body close to mine afraid I might lose him at any moment. I heard Seven’s sneakers as they collided with broken pavement. He hopped over the wreckage in front of us before going wide eyed at what his eyes fell upon.

“Seven! Help him! He’s still alive! I can hear his heart beat!” Seven’s face had lost all color as he stared at the broken boy in my arms.

“SEVEN! Snap out of it! He needs your help!” 

“……..Saer-an?” Seven slowly got to his knees looking the boy over with fear and dread in his eyes.

“Is he going to be alright? Seven?” He checked every inch of the young man and let out a huge sigh.

“Nothing fatal. Several cracked ribs and broken bones, wounds that need tending and stitching but, if properly cared for he should make a full recovery.” I didn’t think, I just reacted. I threw my arms around him simultaneously laughing and crying. He held me for several moments before placing a hand on each shoulder and looking me straight in the eyes, a deadly serious expression filling his face uncharacteristic of 707. 

“____. Is this the hacker? The one you called ‘Ray’?”

“Y-Yes? Why?”

“I need you to listen carefully. No one can know he’s alive. No one.”

“What?!”

“Shh. Listen to me. If anyone finds out they will come for him and they will kill him. He’s incapable of fleeing or defending himself right now so please…”

“No! Seven he needs a hospital NOW!”

“No ___! Please listen to what I am telling you. Promise me.”

“Seven I-”

“-PROMISE ME ____!” His expression desperate and eyes pleading left me unable to verbally reply so instead, I simply nodded.

“Thank-you.” He whispered so softly it almost seemed like it was more for himself than anything else.

“There’s a place not too far from here, a cabin well hidden and out of range of satellites. We will be safe there, can you help me with Saeran?”

“Saeran? That’s the second time I’ve heard you use that name, but his name is Ray…” Seven just smiled as we carefully lifted the young man onto Seven’s back. He looked so small and fragile, like a tattered porcelain doll. We carried him to the car and I sat in the back allowing his head to rest on my lap as I tucked the pale loose strands behind his ears. Sweet, beautiful, tender-hearted Ray. We are going to save you. I want you to live.

**********

The small cabin was comfortably furnished enough to feel cozy. After getting Ray onto a bed, Seven brought me a generously stocked first aid kit. I collected a basin of warm water and a cloth, slowly dabbing at the many wounds. 

“His breathing is stabilizing. Probably inhaled too much smoke during the blast.” I watched the vermilion haired man care for Ray with such unfathomable affection my heart ached for some reason. There was a sadness behind his eyes and as much as I probably should have let it go, my curiosity got the best of me.

“Seven?”

“Mm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.”

“Pffft, something else than?”

“…annnnnd again-”

“Seven! This is serious!”

“Oh! Wait one moment, god 707 activating safe mode…”

“You’re not going to answer any of my questions are you?” I knew Seven was turning this into humor to protect himself and whatever he knows. 

“You may ask one question and one question only. However, if you plan on asking about how amazing I am I can be gracious and answer more than one question. For a price!”

“Seven, do you know who Ray is?” The playful expression fell and he sighed before shifting his glasses. With a far-away look in his eyes he ran his fingers gently through the other man’s hair.

“Yes. Or rather, I did. Once.”

“Once?”

“It’s complicated. If I tell you too much it’s only going to put you in more danger than you already are just being here.” His golden eyes shifted to mine, complete sincerity in them letting me know silently that I was in over my head. However, it was too late now to worry about such things. I wasn’t going anywhere.

“My turn. What are your feelings for this man? I thought you and V were….” I sighed as he trailed off unable to finish his sentence. Complicated. Those were honestly my current feelings.

“I’m not sure to be perfectly honest.” His eyes met mine and there was compassion there encouraging me to continue. Even if I had to search and face what my heart was telling me at that moment, Seven was silently reassuring me that everything would be alright and my secrets were safe with him. 

“I feel so lost Seven.”

“Lost?”

“I know I have feelings for V but, they are different from the one’s I have for Ray.”

“So you have feelings for both?” It took me a moment to search within and verify the truth before nodding.

“At first, I thought I loved V. Was in love with V. Now, I’m not so sure. How horrible a person I am to be here saying such things when V is in the hospital fighting for his life.”

“That doesn’t make you horrible, it makes you honest.”

“I want so much for V to find happiness, to embrace himself and what a wonderful person he could be if he could move on from his past.”

“But…”

“But…I don’t think he’ll grow with me at his side. He needs to start fresh, a new beginning. How could he possibly ever fully move on when just looking at me would be a constant reminder of everything that has happened. Especially with Rika. I want him to be free from her. He wants to be free from her.”

“So you think your love for V is more platonic than romantic?”

“Honestly? Yes. I….have my doubts that V could love me the way I need to be loved.”

“And Ray? What are your feelings for him? Complicated I imagine.”

“Ray? Not complicated at all. That’s why I feel so guilty.”

“You feel guilty? For what?”

“I….love Ray. Like really, really love him. He’s…so different from anyone I have ever known. So gentle and loving, attentive and eager to please but so desperately in need of someone to love him in return. Honestly? I really hated leaving him behind when we left Mint Eye. I wanted so desperately for him to come with me but….”

“His loyalty couldn’t have been bought or swayed, that had nothing to do with you.”

“You know, he made me a bouquet from the flowers in the garden every single day and always found time to deliver it to me despite how busy he was. My happiness and comfort always came before his own. He was truly the most selfless person I have ever known.”

“Sounds like your feelings for him are strong.”

“It’s true. I hate myself for not telling him before all of this happened. Seven…his last words to me….” I can’t help the guilt and sadness that pours forth. Seven gently takes my hands in his encouraging me to finish.

“He told me….that I was his first and last love. That he didn’t care if I even remembered him, just as long as I was happy….I…” I couldn’t help the sobs.

“I-I knew then…I knew Seven….I….I love him.


	2. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray finally awakens and learns the truth about Mint Eye and the MC's true feelings

It had been three days and Ray still had not awoke. I never left his side. Seven said he needed to wake up and eat. His body had suffered extensive damage and he really needed sustainable nutrition to help it speed the recovery. As if the physical injuries were not enough, we were horrified to discover that he had been drugged on multiple occasions, the vast array of toxic substances unbelievable. Seven said it was a miracle he was even alive. Luckily for him, he was unconscious for the physical withdrawal. For us however, it was a nightmare keeping his fever at bay and tending the many symptoms that plagued his body as it fought to recover. I was dabbing the sweat from his forehead late in the afternoon, the position of the sun pouring through the window telling me so.

“Nnnm…” His eyelashes fluttered and he lightly groaned.

“Ray?” I said gently as I caressed his face now covered in many bruises. 

“Seven, I think he’s finally coming to.” I called, the sound of typing fingers coming to a halt. He quietly entered the room looking down at the young man covered in bruises and sweat. 

“At last.” Seven was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed in front of him. I could tell he was relieved but definitely holding something back.

“Seven?”

“_____?”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t thank you enough for everything you have done for him and though you have already given so much, I must ask you yet for more.”

“What is it Seven? Is everything alright?”

“For now yes. I would be grateful if you would continue caring for him as he regains consciousness.”

“What about you? Are you leaving?!”

“You have the patience of a saint. I know I have kept you in the dark about a lot of things and you have been so unbelievably kind not to push or ask for anything more. I promise all will be revealed in due time but for now please trust this, it would be better for everyone if I was not here when he wakes up.” It was the first time I had ever seen such sadness mar his handsome face. Somehow seeing him like this left a pit in my stomach. I knew enough that these two obviously had a history. Considering they shared a similar profession it wasn’t that surprising. I knew better than to push but something felt off. Like this ran far deeper than rivalry. There was a deep sadness in Seven’s eyes that reminded me of Ray’s. 

“Luciel.” His eyes widened as he turned his gaze from Ray to me.

“You have never called me that before. Why now?” I couldn’t say other than that I wanted him to know how sincere I was when I next responded.

“I can’t possibly understand what you are going through right now but I want you to know, I’m here for you. You’ve been a good friend to me and I won’t forget that. Not ever. I will take care of Ray but please promise me you’ll come back. I don’t know if I can do this all by myself.” Finally, a smile.

“Oh I’m afraid there are no refunds! You have purchased the platinum package!“

"Pffft Seven! Seriously…. I am not going anywhere. I don’t know what your relationship is with Ray but I meant what I said about not leaving his side. I’m in it for the long haul. It may be complicated but it doesn’t change the fact that I love him.” 

“Yeah, he’s lucky to have you.” Seven smiles compassionately before bending over and kissing the top of my head.

“S-Seven?! W-What was that for?” I’m blushing hard, I can feel the heat quickly spreading to my face. 

“A blessing from the great and merciful god 707! Alas, I must spread my wings and fly! I have been summoned by my nanny and she is super scary even for the great Defender of Justice.” I watch as he heads through the doorway and gathers his things.

“I promise. I will be back.” With that he disappears and I listen as the car engine comes to life and begins to leave. I continue to listen even long after the sound has faded into the distance.

“Nnnm….n-no…._____? Please…..don’t……..leave me…….”

“Ray? Hey there, shhhhh…it’s okay. I’m here, I’m not leaving I promise.” I hold his right hand preciously between both of mine and press several tender kisses to it, tears beginning to form.

“_____?”

“Yes Ray, it’s me. I’m right here beside you.” His brow furrows but he doesn’t yet open his eyes.

“You’re here….with me? I must….be dreaming. Or……no…..I died. That’s right I…”

“No, though certainly not for lack of trying. Did you honestly think you could just go and leave me behind?”

“____…..you are…also dead?”

“No Ray! Open your eyes. Please, look at me. I want to see you look at me again.” The tears just fall as I try and blink them away. Slowly, and most likely painfully, he opens his eyes, squinting against the blinding power of the suns bright light filling the room. It takes him several moments trying to focus and getting used to the light before they finally fall upon me and that’s when I break down.

“Oh my precious Ray…” I bury my face in his chest no longer able to withhold the powerful emotions storming within. I sob uncontrollably, my hands gently tugging and tangling into his shirt. 

“____? Is it…really you?” He tries to lift his hand and lets out a hiss when he realizes it hurts. I raise my head at the sound.

“You were badly wounded, you need to heal so just stay still and-”

“N-No…..please. L-Let me at least…touch you…so I know it’s…real.” I gently take his hand in mine once again and carefully lift it to my face. He cups my cheek gently, running his thumb softly against my skin. When our eyes meet, it’s his turn to break down. 

“I’m…..so sorry. So, so sorry. I broke my promise and tried to leave you, I don’t deserve-” I couldn’t help myself. Between the guilt, the love and being unable to handle him apologizing for what happened, I pressed my lips to his. His body momentarily went rigid but quickly relaxed as the most exquisite, breathless sigh escaped into my mouth. Only our lips were touching in the beginning, but the need for more took over and I slipped my tongue just barely inside his mouth before tenderly massaging his tongue with my own. He whimpered at the sensation becoming instantly submissive and I wished that it hadn’t turned me on as much as it did. I didn’t want to stop but he was in no shape to get too riled up. Gently, I brought the kiss to an end and as our lips parted I rested my forehead against his closing my eyes to savor the moment. Our first kiss.

”_____……was that…. but..“

"My precious Ray. I….” We stared into each other’s eyes, both of us trying to find the right words to say.

“______. I thought you were with…V.”

“I was but as soon as we got off the phone I knew something was wrong and I got scared. I needed to come see you but then….” I trailed off breaking eye contact and looking down trying desperately to forget the image of the building exploding with Ray still inside.

“You…came back? For…..me?” I met his gaze head on.

“Of course I came back for you! I never wanted to leave you behind in the first place!” His eyes go wide with surprise, not only at my words but with the intensity with which I say them.

“But…”

“No…. no buts Ray. Please. Listen to what I have to say. Please?” He nods, those pale and beautiful crystalline eyes staring intensely into mine.

“When I left Mint Eye it wasn’t because of you. I wanted you to come with me. Not for V or anyone else for that matter, but for me. I love you. I’m in love with you.”

“….love…me?”

“Yes, you.”

“….but…V?”

“..will be fine without me. My heart doesn’t belong to V, it belongs to you. It always has since the first moment I met you.” 

“..b-but you..left me. Why would you leave me? W-Why would you abandon me like that?” My heart breaks as the tears stream down his bruised and battered face.

“Do you want the truth?” He exhales upon hearing my question looking slightly confused that I would even ask him that in the first place.

“I always want the truth from you, no matter how much it may hurt.”

“Then here it is. Mint Eye was not a good place Ray. Your “Savior” was a mentally ill woman who lied and used you for her own gain.”

“N-No! My Savior would never-”

“-abandon you?! Lie to get revenge on the source of all her pain? Ray, Mint Eye was not a haven or a paradise for lost souls, it was solely built around Rika’s hatred and loathing for V!”

“….no….”

“It’s not your fault, she tricked you. She lied and used you because she is cruel and consumed by hatred. She took advantage of your pure and beautiful heart, someone who really believed in the beautiful idea that Magenta was a paradise for those who have suffered as you have.” Tears just steadily stream from his eyes but he no longer fights my words. He looks so broken inside and out that it sucks the air from my lungs making it feel difficult to breathe. 

“Ray…I…” He laughs bitterly only making the pain in my heart swell to see him this way.

“So you’re saying that….even my savior never loved me.”

“Ray…”

“Why? Why does everyone hurt me? Use me? Throw me away when they get what they want? Even you-”

“-don’t you dare! I never threw you away! Did I not continue talking to you even after I left?! If I didn’t give a shit it would have been a hell of a lot easier to just cut ties with you! But that’s not what I wanted Ray! I wanted you to see the truth and come with me. Even after I was gone I refused to give up trying to save you because I cared so much! Because I LOVE you.” 

“How can I just take your word for it? Who’s to say you aren’t going to do the same thing as everyone else?” Ouch. I deserve that though. I should have done things differently but instead to him, it looked like I just abandoned him like everyone else.

“You can’t, and I am not going to sit here and pretend that I don’t make mistakes. Leaving you behind was a huge one. I don’t want to hurt you, but I am human and not even I can be perfect Ray. But please…..let me at least try to prove myself to you. It doesn’t matter to me how long it takes as long as I get to continue being right here by your side.” So much fear and hesitation clouds his eyes, the past pain making his body tremble. I press several soft kisses to his hand that is still between both of mine as my own tears softly fall. 

“I’m scared…” His voice is so quiet it’s barely audible.

“I know you are but please, give me a chance to prove to you how much I love you. Please?”

“_____…..I beg you…….please don’t hurt me. I couldn’t handle if you….” He can’t finish his sentence but I know what he was going to say. It’s now my job to reassure as much as he needs for as long as it takes that I love him.

“I would sooner take my own life than harm one hair on your head my precious and beautiful flower.”


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray learns how to be cared for. He also finally reveals a well kept secret.

“Say ahhh.” His cheeks were pink and he was definitely pouting. Ray was utterly adorable when he couldn’t say no to me. I had been preparing his meals and feeding him which he insisted he could do. However, the first two times he tried he ended up cursing in pain. Begrudgingly, he surrendered to me having to feed him his meals. 

“Pfffft hahaha!”

“Donf Laf!” It was impossible not to fall for him even more than I already had. Ray was not used to anyone ever taking care of him so he was awkward at best allowing me to do anything at all. Everything at first was a protest and a struggle but in the end I always won and lovingly took care of him.

“You’re too nice to me, I don’t know what to do...”

“How about just let me be nice to you?” Again with the pouty face as I shoveled a spoonful of noodles and broth into his mouth. 

“You know I just find that even more adorable right?”

“Wut?”

“When you pout like that. It makes me want to pinch your cheeks.” His eyebrows furrowed as he flushed a lovely shade of crimson before making me burst into laughter. In the end he couldn’t conceal the slight smile from watching me laugh.

“Today I have something special for you!”

“Mm? What’s that?” While I couldn’t tell him that Seven had been by to drop off fresh groceries while we were asleep, I was able to convince him that a friend I trusted dropped them off no questions asked. 

“Let me go get it!” I sprung from the bed and made my way to the freezer where the frozen treat was stored.

“Are you really sure it’s safe for her to bring you groceries like this?”

“Yep! We’ve known each other all our lives, she’s like a sister to me.” I felt guilty having to lie but I had to remind myself I was doing this for Seven whom I owed my life. 

“Don’t worry Ray, she doesn’t even know about you. She thinks I was in a toxic relationship and that the breakup turned violent so I’m hiding out and laying low for a while. She doesn’t ask questions because she knows it’s a sore subject right now and that I’ll come around when I am ready. She just drops off the groceries to make sure I am getting food.” Truth was, that actually happened, only the other way around. I was the friend dropping off the groceries back then. 

When I walked back into the room with the surprise behind my back I was thrown by the dour expression now staring at me.

“Ray? What’s the matter? If you’re worried I promise-”

“It’s nothing.” Back to pouting. This boy was impossible. Like a little kid and yet I found that it was but one of the many reasons I fell more in love with him every day. 

“Nothing huh. Nothing doesn’t get the surprise that’s behind my back!” Finally a smile! Annnnnd back to embarassed pouting. It was hard to keep up with him sometimes. He started mumbling and I couldn’t understand anything until I caught one word. Boyfriend.

“Ray? Are you perhaps....jealous?”

“N-No!” Definite lie but one I could absolutely forgive. I started laughing again and leaned in to steal kiss. 

“Okay fine. Yes, I was...am jealous there was someone else.”

“Ray, you know that’s just a made up story right? There’s no actual ex-boyfriend in the scenario okay? Heeheehee....god you are adorable. It’s because you’re so cute that I’m going to pretend that you weren’t serious and give you this treat anyway.” 

“D-Don’t tease me!” He was so flushed I actually felt a little bad for teasing him so much, but the instant I presented him with his surprise it was like nothing ever happened.

“I-Is that?”

“Tadaa! Ice cream!” His eyes were wide and glistening but he just sat there like a statue frozen to the spot.

“Ray? Do you not like ice-cream? It’s okay, I can always get you something else...”

“I-I haven’t...had ice cream since I was a little boy.” His expression was somehow heartbreaking as he spoke.

“My....brother and I once....had ice cream together.”

“You have a brother Ray?”

“No. Not anymore.” His face fell and my stomach dropped. Leave it to me to ruin a perfectly good evening by trudging up Ray’s painful past. 

“Oh. I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Ray. Umm....did he pass away?”

“Ha. I wish. That at least would have been better.” 

“Ray...”

“He promised me a better world and that he’d save me, save us from the nightmare we were living. One day he just never came home and I thought he had died. Turns out he just abandoned me and started a new life in a new job that took him far away. Our Mother was furious. Blamed me for all of it. I paid the price for his betrayal. That’s when I knew. He never loved me. He only ever loved himself.” Silent tears cascaded down his face. I set the ice cream down and curled up next to him. I slowly threaded my fingers through his hair which seemed to calm him. He loved when I touched him like this. No one had ever been gentle with him before.

“I’m so so sorry that happened to you.” He didn’t respond but nuzzled into me.

“My sweet, beautiful Ray. I’ll never understand how anyone could ever hurt such a beautiful precious soul. I feel so blessed just to be here next to you.”

“Y-You don’t have say such things to try and make me feel better...”

“I’m not. I meant them. Every single one.”

“I don’t know what to say when you’re nice to me. I feel like-”

“-don’t you dare say you don’t deserve it. You do deserve to be loved Ray. And even if the rest of the world was against you, you will ALWAYS have me by your side. I love you. I want you. You are important and matter to me.”

“______. My precious _____. I love you so much I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, lets start by eating this delicious ice cream before it melts!” I open the little container and grab the spoon but he hesitates a moment as though he’s afraid to feel the pain of that memory.

“Hey, lets rewrite it if you don’t want to remember. We can make as many wonderful new memories as we want okay? Starting with this yummy ice cream.” He smiles sheepishly but chuckles at the familiar back and forth we seem to go through multiple times a day. Every day we get a little closer, learn a little more and fall a little harder. 

“I like that idea.”

“Hmm?”

“Making new memories to rewrite the past.”

“Of course. And I’ll be right here by your side till the very end.” I lean in and kiss his cold lips softly savoring the sweet flavor clinging to them. 

“In order for me to move forward though, I want to be completely honest with you about everything. I feel like I can show you anything and you’ll still be right here.” He offers, taking me by surprise at his serious expression and determined tone.

“I promise.”

“Okay then, there is something I must tell you before we continue.” He looks into my eyes, hesitant about my reaction. He closes his eyes a moment and takes a deep breath.

“_____. Please forgive me. I am sorry I have kept this a secret from you. I wanted to tell you before but never found the right moment. If we are going to love each other I want to do it as me.”

“Ray? I-I don’t understand.....” He slowly shakes his head

“No, my name is not Ray. My real name is....Saeran.”

 

-tbc-


	4. Perfect Imperfections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know and love the real Saeran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter! So much needed fluff between these two lovebirds.

“Absolutely not.” 

“Saeran! You can’t do it by yourself yet.”

“I don’t need help!” His face was bright red as he scowled at me. I couldn’t help but giggle. I understand why he was being so stubborn but it didn’t change the fact that whether he wanted it or not it was time for a bath.

“You KNOW you can’t get in the tub by yourself AND wash yourself. Just let me give you a thorough sponge bath.”

“N-No! I’m a grown ass man, I can wash my own ass.”

“Oh boy are you stubborn. Too bad there is no room for negotiation mister.”

“D-Don’t you dare!” I laughed as I wrung out the soapy cloth and slowly approached him. 

“Y-You! You are seriously asking for it!” 

“Ohhhh you look so mad but is that a smile you are trying to hide?”

“I’m warning you!” He pulled the sheet tightly over his head and I couldn’t help bursting into laughter.

“You’re evil!”

“Hahahaha!

“Seriously I’m going to report you to the medical association and they’re going to take away your nursing licence!”

“Hmm...that may be a problem, I might have gotten my nursing licence out of a cereal box.”

“I knew it! Stay back wicked woman!” I pulled the sheet away from his feet causing him to scream then laugh wholeheartedly. It was the first time I had ever seen him laugh this way and it was such a wonderful sight I didn’t even realize I had stopped to stare lovingly at him. 

“W-What? Did you just fall more in love with me?” 

“Yes.”

“Hahaha! That was shamelessly honest.”

“Do I have a reason to be dishonest with you?”

“I certainly hope not.” That smile. How beautiful. He looked truly happy and unburdened. Like the way he was always meant to be. 

“Saeran?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Yeah? I love you too. Except when you try to bathe me.”

“Pffft! You can’t possibly know that considering I have yet to give you one.” 

“I’m willing to take my chances.”

“Well that’s too bad. I WAS going to surprise you with an entire quart of ice cream tonight but, I’m afraid ice cream is only for good little boys.” He stared at me incredulously for a whole minute before his shoulders shrunk in defeat. 

“I hate you.”

“Hahaha! That would almost have been believable if you weren’t smiling.” 

************

After his bath even he had to admit how much better he was already feeling. 

“Aww...I didn’t know your hair was so curly! How cute!”

“You find the strangest things adorable.” 

“I’ve never seen you with wet hair so it’s cute. Plus I happen to love curls.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Can I?”

“Can you what?”

“Please can I play with your hair?” He snorted and waved his hand signaling it was okay. I pulled my fingers through the thick, pale and curly locks, a grin plastered from ear to ear. 

“Now you’re the one being cute.” He leaned in and kissed my nose making me giggle. 

“You’re hair is so thick. You are going to need a haircut soon.”

“Let me guess, you just so happen to be a barber too?” 

“Was that sarcasm just now?”

“From me? I have no idea what you are talking about.” I pulled the strands taught away from his face to see his beautiful eyes and that was the moment it caught my attention.

“Oh? Are those...roots?”

“Oh! Haha yeah I guess it would be growing out by now.”

“Wow! I had no idea, the white blonde hair looked so natural on you.”

“I’m full of surprises like that.”

“So I see! Hmm....what’s your natural color? I can’t quite tell yet.”

“Meh, doesn’t matter, I’ll be bleaching it as soon as I am able anyway.”

“You don’t like your natural color?”

“It reminds me too much of my past.”

“I see. Oh! Wait! Come here, turn your head like this.” I made him tilt his head so the light was shinning directly on the roots.

“Woah!”

“What’s the matter?”

“Your hair!”

“What’s the matter with it?”

“Nothing! It’s just...so red!”

“Surprise!”

“Aww are you sure you won’t grow it out?”

“Why, you have a thing for red heads?”

“As long as it’s you than yes.”

“You’re hopeless.”

“Mmm when it comes to you I am.” I snuggle into the crook of his arm and he smiles at me. 

“You are very precious to me.”

“Just as you are to me.”

“Mm.” We lie entangled in each others arms comfortably as if it’s the most natural feeling in the world.

“I love this feeling. Like we were made for one another.”

“You feel that way too?”

“Yeah. I mean I still can’t believe I’m even alive let alone here with you beside me. You must be my angel.”

“I will certainly try my very best to always care for and look out for you. I wish I would have realized just how precious you are to me a hell of a lot sooner. Then I maybe could have-”

“-Nope! Don’t even try. You never allow me to take that path and I am sure as hell not letting you. The past is just that, the past. I want to live here in the present with you. I want to wake up every morning seeing your beautiful face and being able to touch you reminding me that it’s real and not just a dream. I have never felt this way before in all my life. I used to think I would never know what being happy felt like. Now I am so overwhelmed by it I don’t even know what to do half the time! I just want to stare into your eyes like this and get lost in them knowing I have finally found my way home at last.”

“S-Saeran.” We share a tender kiss then rest our foreheads together.

“I love you too. So much it makes me feel I’ll go crazy if I’m away from you for too long. There’s not a part of you yet that I have not found beautiful. I love learning new things about you every day.” We stare longingly into one another’s eyes and what I suddenly realize steals my breath away.

“Saeran? Can you....see okay right now?”

“Yes? Why?”

“Your eyes....they’re different....”

“Different?”

“Yeah.....wow how strange. Beautiful don’t get me wrong, just unexpected and...”

“...strange?” 

“Your eyes, they are....changing color. Is that...normal for you?” Saeran sighs before shutting his eyes tightly.

“It’s because of the elixir. I haven’t had in quite a while and I guess the color change was temporary. I had originally thought it would be permanent but I guess I hadn’t perfected it yet.”

“Wait you made the elixir?!”

“No, but I did play with the formula and found ways to strengthen it, weaken it, and how to manipulate it’s properties the way I wanted.”

“Please don’t ever take that again! You were so miserably ill when your body was going through withdrawal. I was worried sick.” His sweet smile reassures me without the need for words that it will never be something I will ever have to worry about again.

“Wow...your eyes are really changing. It’s kind of odd that it just happened out of the blue and so quickly.” Once again he shuts his eyes and looks away from me.

“Saeran?”

“Don’t look. I’ll get contacts okay?”

“What? Why?”

“Because I don’t want you to see me this way.”

“You don’t want me to see the real you?” I offer tenderly as I slowly pull his hands from hiding his face.

“Look at me Saeran. I think you are beautiful no matter what. I didn’t fall in love with your looks I fell in love with your heart. Even still, I am seriously excited to have learned you’re actually a red head! Now you even have different color eyes? To me it’s exciting! I wanna see the man behind the mask. Please, show me?” Reluctantly he opens his eyes and once again I tilt his head to get a better view with the light. 

“So...beautiful. Saeran, I think you are absolutely gorgeous.”

“Yeah right....”

“You don’t believe me?”

“Considering it’s you I do....it’s just...”

“It reminds you of your past?”

“More specifically, it reminds me of him.”

“Who...your brother?”

“Yeah.”

“Hm. It’s actually weird to think but, to me you actually kinda look like Sev-”

“Hi there.” I jump with a start at the unexpected familiar voice behind me. When I turn I see him standing in the doorway, a smile on his face when our eyes meet.

“SEVEN!” Without thinking I run over to him and give him an enormous hug making him laugh.

“I was so worried about you Seven! You’ve been gone for three weeks! I didn’t think you meant that long.” Pouting a moment I watch as Seven’s eyes travel to meet Saeran’s. 

“Y-You! What are YOU doing here?!”

“Saeran?” Seeing him seething with hatred and rage makes me recoil a moment. As I watch the pair stare each other down I FINALLY put two and two together. Saeran looks just like....”

“It’s been a long time Saeran. I-I.....I’ve missed you, brother.”

tbc


	5. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are off to a rough start. Sometimes pain is best forgotten with a simple distraction.

“Don’t you fucking dare call me brother! I hate you!”

“Saeran!” I was horrified at the situation. This was almost too much for me to bear. Seven was Saeran’s brother? Then they were fighting each other this entire time? Did they know? What happened for things to end up this way?

“Saeran.”

“YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO SAY MY NAME! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING YOU’VE DONE!” Seven looked on the verge of tears, Saeran was shaking. It wasn’t my place to get involved but I couldn’t just stand by and watch them destroy each other. There had to be a way to reconcile them though at the moment it didn’t seem like anything was going to happen other than bloodshed. Saeran needed time to cool off and think. 

“Seven, I think ma-”

“His name’s not Seven! It’s Saeyoung. Big surprise you’d lie to her too. Is that all you’re good for? Lying to everyone that gives a shit about you?! Oh and apparently abandoning them, let’s not forget that one. You even walked out on her too I see...”

“SAERAN! THAT IS ENOUGH!” Ugh. I really didn’t mean to yell like that especially seeing him instantly recoil. I couldn’t stand it though, it was all a misunderstanding. It had to be. Brothers shouldn’t fight like this. They shouldn’t hate each other. 

“I-I’m sorry, Saeran. I didn’t mean to yell like that. Just...please don’t say such cruel things. Please. You’ve suffered enough. I don’t want to see you in anymore pain.”

“T-Then he should have never come here! Why are you even here?!” This was a disaster I never saw coming.

“He helped me save your life.” I offered as gently as I could. I watched his eyes soften a moment, then the wall was instantly back up.

“Yeah? And what’s your angle Saeyoung, huh? You planning on using _____ this time?”

“I would never! It’s one thing to be angry with me for what happened to you but don’t you dare accuse me of ever doing anything to hurt her. On the contrary brother, I have been the one protecting and keeping her safe all this time.”

“I sure as hell doubt it’s out of the kindness of your heart seeing as you haven’t one.”

“Saeran! Please! Lie down and rest before you re-injure yourself! I’ll be with you in a moment. If you know what’s good for you mister you had better be a lot calmer when I come back in this room.” I didn’t allow room for discussion and pulled Seven out of the room by his hand till we were out of view and ear range.

“Seven? I....I seriously...don’t even know what to say right now.” 

“Ahh...nooo...don’t cry. It’s a...very long and complicated story. One I will gladly tell but not right now. He needs you.” He held me against his chest to soothe me, his hand gently stroking my hair.

“At least answer me one thing Seven.”

“Seeing as you know now, you can call me by my real name, Saeyoung.”

“Saeyoung, you still love your brother right?” I heard him exhale and chuckle.

“Of course I love him, how could I not? He is me and I am him.” Confused by that riddle I looked at him questioningly.

“______. Saeran is my twin brother.” My eyes widened as I stared at him in wonder. Saeran and Seven are twins? 

“Wait like...fraternal twins?” Seven smiled sweetly but shook his head.

“No way....you two are...identical? But....you look so different to me!”

“Of course we do. You’re in love with my brother so naturally you are going to see him differently.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Haha shhh I know. I’m teasing you of course.”

“I’m so confused...I have so many questions. I feel so incredibly sad for some reason.” I just hug Seven trying somehow to absorb his pain. If I could take it away for both of them I would.

“____. Thank you. For everything. Things will work out, I just know it. For now the best thing you can do is just love him enough for both of us. I’m sure he’s just as confused as you are. Even I have questions but like I said, that’s for another time.”

“You’re not going to leave again are you?” He smiles gently at me before taking a deep breath.

“No. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right here okay?”

“Okay but, where will you sleep?”

“Sleep is inconsequential to god seven!”

“...you need to sleep, Saeyoung.” He sighs showing defeat.

“No need to worry about me, there is a couch if I get tired okay?” I just smile and nod feeling relieved that we will all be sleeping under the same roof tonight.

“Now ______, go take care of my little brother. He’s probably thinking the worst right now.”

“Don’t worry, I know how to handle Saeran.....by the way what’s your last name?” With a sigh and a defeated smile he answers.

“Choi.”

“Well then, I know exactly how to handle Saeran Choi.”

“I’m sure you do. He really is lucky to have you ______.” 

“Thanks, Saeyoung.” I give him my warmest grin before turning to head back into the bedroom.

“______?” 

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“What for?”

“For loving my baby brother.”

“Always.”

**********

I slowly pulled the door closed behind me listening to it click it into place. A surly looking Saeran sat with his arms crossed just staring daggers at me.

“Hi?”

“Hi?”

“Okaaaaay. So....where to start...”

“How about with the part where you’ve been all buddy buddy with my asshole brother!”

“Saeran Choi! Do not speak to me that way or are you so angry you’ve forgotten who I am?” He was fuming. I could practically see the steam rising into the air above his head. He crossed his arms tighter and just as I predicted, caused himself to wince at the injuries that still had not yet finished healing.

“I hate him ______. I have spent every night dreaming of how to bring him to ruin and in he walks like a goddamn celebrity or something and you his biggest fan.”

“Honestly, why are you so bull headed sometimes? Seven and I are just friends.”

“His name is Saeyoung.”

“Yeah, so I’ve been told. It doesn’t change the fact that I have gotten used to calling him Seven so it may take a while.”

“How long have you been “friends”?”

“What’s with the “friends” gesture?”

“Saeyoung have friends? Yeah right...”

“Are you accusing me of fucking your brother?” 

“N-No! But...I don’t know. All of this is...annoying. Why can’t he just leave me alone without always finding a way to ruin my life?”

“What is he ruining right now?”

“My time with you! These have been the happiest weeks of my life but like a fucking parasite he just had to show up and suck away the joy!”

“Saeran. I know you are hurting and have been damaged by your past. I’m not even going to try and fathom what you must be going through right now. However, I promised you I would be here by your side always and here I am. Nothing is being taken away from you that we’ve had these last few weeks.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“No? Why?”

“Because how can I possibly enjoy anything at all when I know he’s in the next room?!”

“You can’t enjoy just being here with me right now?”

“Like I said it’s not that sim-” I drop my loose fitting shirt to the floor and unhook my bra allowing my breasts freedom to taste the cool night air now sifting in through the open window.

“-ple.....” His ears and cheeks flush but he can’t seem to look away.

“Yes?”

“uh......huh?”

“You were saying?” I slowly make my way towards him on the bed smirking when he swallows thickly. 

“I-I.....was saying...” I carefully swing my leg over his lap and gently set myself down. His pupils dilate and stare into mine waiting for me to explain what is happening here which I find all too precious and innocently beautiful. 

“Have you never touched a woman’s breasts before?” A jagged sigh escapes his trembling lips.

“N-No...I’ve only seen them once...through a screen.” What a truly pure creature. I smile at him warmly.

“Would you like to touch them?” 

“C-Can I? Is that.....”I tenderly grab each hand in mine and slowly place one on each breast before removing mine. The moment our skin touches he lets out a sweet moan.

“T-They’re.....so warm.” I can’t hold myself back any longer and press my lips against his. Tenderly at first but it turns passionate quickly awakening the growing hunger within. I can feel his hardness trapped between my legs and as much as I would love for tonight to be the night, he still isn’t quite ready. That in no way means I can’t have a little fun.

Slowly and cautiously I pull myself between his legs and lie down on my stomach. Freeing him from the cloth barrier his erection stands tall and proud, ready to be claimed. However, when our eyes meet, there is fear and hesitation.

“Saeran? What’s wrong? Is this too much? Am I going too fast?”

“N-No.....it’s just.....I...don’t know....what I’m supposed to do..”

“Do? Nothing sweetheart. Simply sit back and enjoy yourself.”

“B-But what’s going to happen? I don’t....” This was not something I was prepared for but definitely excited about none the less. 

“Saeran....have you never....?”

“N-Never what?” Oh my....this poor boy. Well this won’t take long at all, bummer but how exciting to be the one who gets to bring it to him for the first time.

Keeping my eyes locked on his I go in without teasing or hesitation. I know this is going to be intense for him and I don’t want to tease. I want him to enjoy the sensation before it happens. 

I put as much of him as I am able to fit in my mouth before tightly pulling my lips and tongue up his shaft. A strangled cry of ecstasy pierces the silence and I can’t help smiling. Swirling my tongue around the tip, I continue to pull my mouth up and down listening to the labored breathing and string of obscenities pouring from his mouth for several moments before we reach the finale. 

“Oh god...Oh god....Oh fuck....fuck.....” Yes baby, that’s it. Now just let go. 

“UNHHHH!.....UNNNNNH.....AHHNNNN......NNNMMMM......Oh shit!......Oh fuck! .....oh my god....oh my god....” Delicious creamy white strands filled my mouth and I drank them down greedily. The purity and innocence still coating my tongue even after several swallows. Sweat trickled down his brow as his entire body quaked in post orgasmic bliss. 

He gently collapsed onto his back, his head against the pillow still struggling for air. I wiped my mouth and crawled over to his side and layed beside him, gently stroking his hair. We stayed that way for a while, no words were needed. 

“________?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“I.....love you so much.” I couldn’t help but laugh softly and even he joined in.

“I love you too Saeran.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Promise me.” He held his pinky finger out and I smiled at this precious gesture before hooking mine through his.

“I promise. I will love you forever and always.

 

tbc


	6. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know the Choi's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while, lots of family matters needed attending to. However I made this chapter a bit longer as a peace offering! Hope you enjoy :D

I awoke to the smell of breakfast being made. When my eyes opened, Saeran was still passed out next to me, his face angelic in sleep. What a precious and adorable sight. It was impossible not to gaze at him and smile lovingly. Seeing him so peaceful had become one of my greatest wishes and always satisfied me so much to see it happen. I couldn’t help myself from wanting to touch him. My fingers gently caressed his cheek causing him to stir. 

“Nm?” His eyes slowly opened, blinking the sleep away. A perfect smile greeted me immediately.

“You spoil me.” He chuckled pulling me against him to cuddle.

“Do I?”

“Mmm yes. Though I’m certainly not complaining. I love having your beautiful face be the first thing I see when I awake each morning.” 

_**SLAM** _

The door flung open and in walked Saeyoung dressed from head to toe in a nurses outfit, heals and all carrying a tray. I couldn’t suppress my laughter and immediately covered my mouth with my hand trying to absorb it. Saeran on the other hand had frozen in place a moment seemingly too shocked to figure out how to respond yet. His brother took advantage of this opportunity and made his way to my side of the bed.

“Well good morning to you two. I trust you slept quite well brother.” Oh shit! That’s right.....last night.....I couldn’t help but laughing harder and burying my face in my hands. 

“S-Seven! Oh my god I’m so sorry.....pfffft! Hahaha!” Poor Saeran was completely lost and just stared with a furrowed brow trying to catch up with everything.

“Umm......yeah so....about that.” I start but Seven just waves his hand as if to say ‘ _I get it but I really don’t want to talk about you blowing my brother.’_

“Why the hell are you dressed like a nurse?!” Saeran finally finds his voice startling the both of us.

“Aww, what’s wrong with that? I think he looks good as a nurse!”

“I knew you’d get me _____! She knows beauty when she sees it. I am fabulous, don’t be jealous.”

“J-Jealous?!”

“Shhhh....stress gives you wrinkles.”

“What?!”

“Here, have some pancakes.”

“I don’t want-

“Saeran don’t be rude!” Rolling his eyes he sighs dramatically.

“Just so you know, I’m only eating them because of _____.” Seriously these two. Definitely brothers even now after all this time and hurt feelings.

“Why are they shaped this way?” I hadn’t paid any attention to them till Saeran mentioned something.

“Are these.....?” Seven smiles mischievously at me before turning his expression back to completely innocent.

“Celebratory Rocket-ships!”

“Seriously.....?” Saeran’s expression is flat and unamused as he stares at his brother. 

“Well I should be off! Looks like our little patient is on the mend. I will be back later to check in on-”

“No. Don’t.” I elbow Saeran who doesn’t even budge when it makes contact.

“Yes, thank you Nurse Seven for your generosity!”

“You are very much welcome! And now I bid you, adieu.” With a rather impressive curtsy he leaves and shuts the door behind him leaving me with Mr. Grumpy Bear.

“What? I think that was a wonderful gesture. He’s trying to make up with you!”

“By making me penis pancakes?” He asks incredulously and I can’t help but laugh.

“Celebratory Rocket-ships.” I correct.

“Uh-huh....sure. I may be inexperienced but I’m not stupid.” He folds the pancake over several times before fitting all of it in one bite. 

“Someone must be hungry! I’m so glad to see you have an appetite. It means you are definitely on the mend!”

“Why was he dressed like a woman?” Pfffft....I should have known he wasn’t going to let this one go. 

“Does it bother you?”

“That my brother was dressed as a female nurse? No, it’s the most natural thing in the world.” 

“Hahahaha!”

“This seems to be common seeing as you’re not the least bit surprised.”

“I think it’s cute.”

“Cute? My brother cross-dressing is...cute?”

“Honestly? He makes for a sexy woman.” Saeran practically chokes on a bite of pancake making me pat his back as I chuckle to myself. After handing him a glass of orange juice to wash it all down he looks at me suspiciously. 

“What?” I smirk at him playfully. He just shakes his head and goes back to eating still staring at me.

“Would it make you feel better if I told you I think you’d make a gorgeous woman too?” He stops chewing and tilts his head to the side as if he heard me wrong.

“Ohhhh pleeeeeeease let me do your make-up though! I could make you so much hotter than your brother!”

“A-Are we seriously having this conversation right now?” I give him a quizzical stare and he exhales sharply.

“I just want to eat my breakfast without having to think about where my brother buys his pantyhose.”

“I bet you would look sexy in pantyhose...”

“You’re not gonna let this go are you?” He says this with a mischievous smile I have never seen before and it makes my heart race. There is so much I really don’ t know about him and the thrill of learning more has become quite entertaining. From what I have learned this far about the man formerly known as “Ray”, he is not as fragile and desperate a boy as I first imagined. He is actually quite complex and considering how gentle and afraid he originally came across as, he is strong, stubborn, has quite a temper and freely speaks his mind whenever his brother is concerned. 

“You’re a mystery to me.” I finally manage and his eyebrows raise as if I said something extremely unusual. 

“ _I’M_ the mystery? I find you far more mysterious. I mean, any girl who wants to see men dress as women are fascinating all by themselves.” I can’t help but laugh as he says this. He does have a point. 

“So does that like....turn you on?” 

“W-Woah! For being so shy-”

“-who said I was shy? I told you. I’m inexperienced that’s true, but that doesn’t mean I’m not still a man.”

“True but, before last night.....” That expression. No....

“Saeran Choi! You little pervert!” I swat at him careful where I am hitting but he is laughing so hard I want to knock him out.

“You lied to me!”

“I didn’t lie. I have never touched another person sexually before nor has anyone touched me. I never had the time or desire for my mind to think about such things before so the need to...well it just wasn’t necessary. That doesn’t mean I don’t know how that stuff works.”

“So you knew damn well what I was...,why didn’t you say anything!?”

“Where’s the fun in that? You absolutely love the idea of corrupting me don’t you? I thought I’d play along a little.” What a sadistic grin!

“I want to know more about you.”

“Yeah? What do you want to know? You only get one free question per day, everything else you’ll just have to discover the old fashioned way.”

“Aww only one? Hmmm....” I really needed to think about this one. It had to be something I couldn’t learn unless I asked.

“Okay but this is a little complicated so it may take a couple questions to get the answer?”

“That’s totally cheating.” I give him my best pouty face and he rolls his eyes. 

“Fine, but this is the only time I’ll allow it.”

“Yay! Okay so. What I want to know is who was “Ray”? You are definitely not the same man you were when we were at Mint Eye together. You’re like a completely different person! Not in a bad way don’t get me wrong but just, wow. Were you pretending to be someone else?” He smiles gently and his eyes show confidence as he gazes at me lovingly.

“Ray was a name given to me by the Sav- Rika. When I drank the elixir it allowed all of my repressed anger, rage, resentment and pain to come to the surface. It pushed down all of the love, hope and capacity for kindness creating a barrier between the two. In truth, it eventually split me in two leaving each with it’s own personality. Like a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide. Ray was the embodiment of everything Rika thought was worthless and so she gave him a name that meant nothing. Ray. However, Saeran was hard to control and destructive so she had no choice but to let Ray do the work most of the time.” 

“S-Saeran. I....I’m so sorry.” I didn’t even realize I had been crying until his finger wipes the tears ready to fall down my cheek. 

“It took me a while to piece everything together. After the elixir wore off and had been fully out of my blood stream, the two personalities started to merge back together. The me you see before you now is the real me. All the pieces of the puzzle put back in their proper place.”

“You’re perfect Saeran Choi. The most beautiful, wonderful soul I have ever met and I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Yours?”

“Are you not? Was I-”

“Haha relax. Of course I’m yours. Is it safe to say then that you are mine also?”

“Yes, my heart and soul belong to you and only you. I love you.”

“I love you too ______.” We share a sweet and tender kiss, the kind only lovers do and my heart feels like it’s home.

**_KNOCK KNOCK_ **

“Go away Saeyoung!”

****“Saeran, at least try to be nice....”

“Housekeeping!” Seven enters in full maid attire complete with feather duster. I can’t help but laugh loudly this time while Saeran sips his orange juice staring at his brother with a displeased expression. It might just be me but I could swear there’s a hint of a smile hidden beneath that gruff exterior he’s presenting. 

“Wow Miss! I absolutely LOVE that color lipstick!”

“Oh bless your adorable little heart! Girls secret? Russian Red Matte lipstick by MAC. I absolutely love their entire line.”

“Thanks! I am definitely going to go check that out! Would you two excuse me a moment? I have someone I KNOW would look gorgeous with the right shade. Be right back! I lean in and give a surly looking Saeran a smooch on his cheek before whispering in his ear.

“Behave and I may have a very special way of saying thanks.” With a wink I disappear out the door giving the twins their first chance to be alone and talk. I wish with all of my heart they can find their way home to one another.

tbc


	7. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung and Saeran speak for the first time about the past and how they ended up where they are now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue between the twins tore me to shreds to write. While painful, sometimes the truth hurts. I am determined however for these poor brothers to eventually find their happily ever after.

 

 

  
Saeran’s heart pounded against his chest. A mixture of emotions flooding his senses.

“Saeyoung. Why are you here?” His voice spoke unintentionally venomous out of years of practicing such hatred toward his sibling. Saeyoung sat down and faced his brother.

“Saeran. I....what happened?”

“What happened?! You LEFT me Saeyoung that’s what happened! You abandoned me after you promised....” Saeran was too upset to finish the sentence, a mixture of deep sadness, betrayal and rage rendering him speechless.

“Saeran, I’m so sorry. So, so sorry.” Saeran laughed darkly.

“You’re.....sorry?”

“Saeran-”

“DON’T YOU DARE SAY MY NAME! I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME SAEYOUNG?! I HATE YOU! Saeyoung sat there staring at the remnants of what he last remembered of his twin. Tears softly fell from his eyes seeing the depth of the hurt and suffering in his brothers eyes. What had happened to him? How had he ended up being the hacker for Mint Eye? 

“Brother please, at least tell me what happened to you after I left. Please. I need to know.” Saeran stared at him dispassionately, disgusted that he would even ask such a question what it was pretty damn clear in his opinion.

“You know exactly what happened Saeyoung.”

“I have a pretty good idea but I need to hear it in your own words.” Saeran snorted at his brothers audacity. He decided however that if it brought his brother pain it was worth reliving.

“You tell me Saeyoung. What do you think Mother did to me when you never returned home?” There was a wretched pit in Saeyoung’s stomach. Considering the cruelty he witnessed when he was around, he cringed at the idea of what must have happened after he left.

“They promised they would save you.....Rika sent me pictures of you smiling....”

“Oh yeah, they ‘saved’ me alright. When I was on my deathbed.”

“Saer-an...”

“When the good son didn’t turn up Mother blamed me. Thought I knew all about your disappearance. Aside from the usual beatings and physical abuse, she decided I no longer needed water OR food.”

“.....Jesus.” Saeyoung’s voice was a whisper.

“I thought something had happened to you. Our father got his hands on you and you were...dead. Why? Because my precious brother would NEVER abandon me. Never ever. He promised. I cried for you and yet I had no tears because I was so dehydrated.” Saeyoung could barely breathe at the thought of what his brother endured because of him. He felt nauseous just thinking about it.

“Rika and V showed up soon after and yeah, I had a few months of happiness. Till V left for his photography. Then Rika.....”  Saeran closed his eyes trying to keep it all down. Eyelashes held his tears in place. He refused to let his brother see him cry. 

“She....poisoned you?” Saeyoung inquired, his face contorted in misery.

“Does it matter? I at least had somewhere to belong. Someone needed me. Then as always you had to come along and ruin it all!”

“What, you want to go back?! Did you honestly believe her lies?”

“You’re one to talk! I never would have had to if you hadn’t abandoned me in the first place!”

“That’s not what happened!”

“Isn’t it? Leaving me behind without a word to start a new life? What else do you call it!”

“It was supposed to be for you!”

“Pfffft, haha! Wow, you really are an idiot.”

“V and Rika promised me they would save you and give you a better life!”

“Well, I suppose in many ways they did. Till you came along once again and ruined everything. You’re poison Saeyoung. You ruin everything you touch.”

“And _______? What about her?”

“What about her?”

“You wouldn’t have been here to enjoy her without my help!”

“Oh Saeyoung. What a moron. Don’t you see? None of this would have ever even happened if you just left us alone in the first place! _______ would have still been safe and sound and happily by my side if you and V never stole her away in the first place!”

“You can’t honestly believe that. You know that place was dangerous.”

“Maybe so but I was happy. Even if it was all a lie, it was better than being tied to a bed post with a Mother who despised me and wished for my death. Better than dreaming and waiting for a brother to keep his promise but wouldn’t because I believed him dead.”

“Saeran...please. Please I beg you, I’m so so so sorry. I never should have left.”

“Too late for that now Saeyoung. You should have never been my brother.” Saeyoung in tears filled with anger and rage got up without another word and left the room. Saeran covered his face with his hands and sighed deeply. Relieved that he was gone but also filled with that familiar pain deep within his heart.

**********

“Saeran? What happened?” When I entered the bedroom he looked exhausted and miserable.

“_____. I’ve never been so relieved to see your face.” He chuckled lightly trying to mask the tears in his eyes and my heart sank.

“I take it things didn’t go so well.” He just shook his head pitifully and all at once I felt horrible as I was responsible for that confrontation in the first place. 

“Oh Saeran, I’m so sorry.” I wrapped my arms around him tightly breathing him in. I was relieved to feel him lean into my touch seeking my comfort.

“I should have known better. I don’t know what the hell I was thinking-”

“-I do. That you’re a kind person with a good heart that wanted to end the suffering of the people she loves and cares about. Am I right?” I try desperately to hold back the tears.

“I’m truly sorry Saeran, the last thing I ever wanted was to make you feel more pain. From everything I already know you’ve suffered enough for multiple lifetimes.”

“Just the fact that you even care is more than I could ever ask for.”

“Of course I care! I love you Saeran Choi.”

“Yeah? How much do you love me?” He wore a playful smile before tickling my sides making me squeal. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. That boys genuine smile.

“Oh! I know! I know exactly what will cheer you up!”

“Uh-oh....I’ve come to learn that smile usually means you’re up to no good.”

“Ha! Think nothing of it! I am going to spoil you today.”

“Mm? What’d you have in mind exactly?”

“Well for starters, I need to run to the market.”

“Okay....just how do you plan on getting there? Walking? No way.”

“Course not silly.” I kissed the top of his head before getting to my feet. 

“You may not approve but, only one of us in this house has a vehicle.” I didn’t leave room for protest but I did part ways with a reassuring smile.

**********

“Seven?” He was typing furiously away at his keyboard and I wasn’t even sure what to expect. I wouldn’t blame him if he were furious with me for the way today’s events unfolded. When he didn’t respond I gently placed my hand on his shoulder and at once his fingers stopped moving.

“I’m so sorry Saeyoung.” He didn’t respond or move a muscle and I felt a pit in my stomach.

“All I ever wanted was for you two to make up. I shouldn’t have interfered, it wasn’t my place.” He slowly turned in his chair to face me and when our eyes met I froze. Dazzling golden eyes stared innocently into mine with an expression that left me....breathless. With his glasses off and this solemn expression I felt as though I was staring at Saeran. When he noticed my sharp intake a slight smile formed on his lips. 

“It must still be shocking for you to see you respond that way to me. You must see my brother right now hm?” Unable to speak I feel my cheeks heat up and look down awkwardly. When I hear him laugh I look back up to see him still smiling albeit too seriously for it to be natural of 707. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad at you if that’s what you’re thinking. How could I ever be mad at anyone who loves my brother the way you do _____?”

“I never meant to cause either of you anymore pain. It seems you two have had truly cruel fates this far.”

“Maybe, but that’s no longer the case and you were simply doing what you thought you could to bring us back together. Truth is, my brother is right. I did abandon him, even if it was to protect him, I still left without a word. What was he supposed to think?”

“Seven, I still believe you two can and will reconcile. Saeran just needs....time to heal. Though I think it would be a mistake on your end to throw the towel in now. You said it yourself, all he’s ever known is cruelty and abandonment.”

“Yes, but now he has you.”

“And you think that will be enough?”

“You don’t think you are enough to make my brother happy?”

“I can only fulfill certain roles and forms of love in his heart. I can’t however be his familial love which he so desperately needs and deserves. Truly Saeyoung, haven’t the both of you suffered enough?”

“What would you have me do _____?”

“Don’t give up. Don’t walk away. Never ever leave him again.”

“But-

“He may hate you right now Saeyoung, but what do you think will happen if you leave again? He still loves you.”

“I don’t know-”

“I do! You can’t hate someone without loving them enough that your broken heart defends itself with anger. If he didn’t still love you, he wouldn’t hate you either. He wouldn’t care.”

“_____.”

“Promise me Seven. Promise me you won’t give up. Not just for him but for yourself too. I can’t stand seeing you two hurt like this.” Before I even realize it I am crying so hard I am practically sobbing. Seven wraps me in a tender embrace to soothe me making me feel even sadder at the irony of him comforting me about his misfortunes. 

“You’re right. I can’t give up, and I never will. Never again.” He cups my cheeks in both hands and kisses the top of my head. 

“Thanks to you I think I might just know a way to solve this once and for all.”

“Seven...I’m so glad. I’ll do anything I can to help.”

“Good. Because I am most likely going to need your help when I get back.”

“Wait you’re leaving?”

“Yep. Should be back tomorrow evening. Take care of my little brother yeah?”

“How could I say no to that haha!” Smiling, Seven gathers his things and just before he walks out the door I remember.

“Oh shoot! I was gonna ask you-”

“Top drawer bottom shelf, the other is in the black duffle bag next to the sink.” Before I can respond he has disappeared like a thief in the night. What the hell did he think I was asking? Top drawer bottom shelf? When I follow his exact directions my jaw drops open at what I am staring at. How the fuck did he know what I was gonna ask?! Saeran didn’t even know!

Several little containers with labels lay neatly in a row and I scan over them till I find one labeled “Saeran”. Seven....how could you be this thoughtful knowing the pain it must have brought you for the reasoning behind it. When I search the black duffle bag sure enough there’s an entire kit waiting this time with a note.

_**‘Haha! Right now you must be thinking wow! God Seven really is all seeing! A Modern day miracle! I expect full payment in the way of a lifetime supply of mint chocolate chip ice-cream. Run along meow, Saeran needs his makeover! Over and out.’** _

When I reenter the bedroom Saeran is staring at me suspiciously, not that I can blame him. I am holding something behind my back with a ridiculous and goofy ass grin plastered to my face. 

“Ta-da!” When I hold the items out for him to see he looks slightly confused at first so I sit down on the bad facing him and show him the items.

“Is this?” I just smile not sure if telling him it was his brother not me is a good idea. When he open’s the small container his beautiful honey colored eyes go wide in surprise and amazement.

“I-Incredible....they are.....identical to....”

“Yup except now you don’t have to ingest poison to get the same effect!” I reply like a smart ass earning me a smirk. 

“I’m not gonna lie, I’ll miss your natural color but then again, it’s not like you can’t take them out.” He smiles before carefully placing one in each eye. After a few blinks his eyes meet mine again though this time my heart races at the reminder of how he looked when I first met him. 

“You _are_ beautiful, I’ll give you that.” I tease causing him to grin widely.

“Are you falling for me all over again?”

“Maybe....”

“Maybe?”

“If you’re going to do this properly, we have one more step first.”

“Yeah? What’s that?” I open the unmarked box and pull out the kit.

“Time to bleach those roots gorgeous.”

 

TBC


	8. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Choi twins finally get the answers they've been looking for, but at what price?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains violence and loss of life. Not for sensitive readers.

There was a loud knocking at the front door startling us from our slumber.

“I’ll go. You stay put.”

“Saeran no, you’re still injured. What if something happens?”

“It’s my job to protect you regardless of my condition.” I couldn’t help the warmth that flooded me upon hearing those words.

“I know, but just this once can I go with you? I’ll stay behind you I promise. Besides it’s probably just Saeyoung.”

“Why would that idiot be hitting the door that hard at 3 am? He could easily slip in here undetected if he wanted to.” He had a point, still, I couldn’t imagine who else could possibly know about us staying here in the first place. Perhaps some passer-by was in trouble?

Together we carefully made our way to the front door, Saeran’s arm out keeping me protectively behind it. After another loud bang Saeyoung’s voice rang out loudly.

“Open the door it’s me! I need help.” Saeran flung the door open, eyes going wide in horror and surprise. Seven pushed the form of a woman forward with a burlap sack over her head, profanity slipping out from underneath. 

“Quickly, shut and lock the door.” I did as Seven instructed as he pushed her bound form into a chair. 

“Seven....w-who?” Saeran had his head buried in his hands trembling furiously against the wall.

“Saeran?” I touched him gently and to my surprise he wrapped himself so tightly in my embrace I could have snapped in half.

“H-Hey, it’s okay....shhhhhhh. I’m here, I’ve got you.” I held him close to me just soothing him as I arched an eyebrow in Seven’s direction.

“I never said this was going to be pleasant but it’s the only way we are going to get answers. Answers that are LONG overdue. Don’t you think, Rika?” I gasped as the cloth came off and the former “Savior” scowled maliciously at Saeyoung.

“You have no idea do you little boy?” She chuckled wickedly making an enormous pit grow in my stomach.

“Oh and I see YOU have managed to remain protected. Tell me, how does it feel being the little whore of the RFA?” 

“Don’t speak to her that way!” Saeran surprised me, his voice suddenly strong though he continued visibly trembling.

“My child, so you are safe. I thought you had...”

“I am NOT your child! You LIED to me! Used me!”

“Aww, did your little girlfriend tell you all these lies?”

“They aren’t lies!” He shouted at her getting even more upset.

“No? Who saved you from your alcoholic and abusive mother? Who took you under their wing and cared for you as only a mother could?”

“Rika, what are you talking about? What did you do to my brother after I left?” Saeyoung prodded.

“What’d I do? Exactly what I promised I would Saeyoung. I rescued and saved him.

“W-What do you mean promised? You told me he abandoned me! That he didn’t care about me!”

“It’s true. He didn’t.” She replied coldly.

“WHAT?! You KNOW everything I did was FOR him!”

“Oh Saeyoung come now. If you truly loved your brother you never would have left him in the first place.”

“It was YOUR idea! You were the one who gave me the book! You were the one who pushed me to learn to become a hacker so I could always protect my brother! How could you fill his head with such lies and hatred?!” Rika didn’t reply at first. Instead she simply sat there with a smug expression making me want to wipe it off her face.

“You poisoned Saeran! Why?” I ask when no one else seemed to be able to think of anything to say. Her eyes caught mine and it wasn’t lost on me the madness swirling within.

“Why? Because he was resistant to see the truth.”

“You mean your lies?

“What do you know little girl? You come from a world of fairytales and pretty pictures. I bet your entire life has just been sunshine and rainbows, am I wrong?”

“No one lives a fairytale life Rika. I may not have suffered the way these two boys have or apparently even you for that matter, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know or understand pain. Loss. Misery. Cruelty should not be begotten by more cruelty!”

“And what should? Love? Understanding? Those are fictitious emotions in the world I come from. The world Saeran comes from. I was merely trying to set him free.” 

“That’s bullshit! If you truly loved him you wouldn't have wounded him the way you have. You wouldn’t have lied! Why? Why would you lie to him about his brother? What did you have to gain from such a cruel lie?”

“What did I have to gain? Nothing. It’s what I lost.”

“Let me guess, V? You didn’t lose V, he went away for his job!”

“What do you know?! You weren’t there! Who are you to tell me why V did what he did? Who are you to tell me what I did to Saeran was wrong?! I SAVED him! Don’t you see?”

“Rika.....I feel so sorry for you.”

“Sorry? I don’t want your pity! You are nothing! A whore! You pretend to love V and steal him from me only to turn around and steal Saeran from me too?!”

“I did no such thing! I saved his LIFE! He would have died if it wasn’t for me and Seven!”

“You interfered with destiny child. I pity you.”

“Destiny! You WANTED Saeran to die?”

“We must make sacrifices for the greater good. Saeran knew that.” My stomach churned at the madness this woman spouted. Both twins were staring on conflicted in their feelings, holding back tears and rage. I grabbed Seven’s hand in my right and Saeran’s in my left and squeezed tightly letting them know I was on their side no matter what. 

“You’re cruel. Heartless. These boys, haven’t they suffered enough already?” Tears began to stream down my cheeks but I hardly noticed, my anger too prominent to care about such trivialities. 

I held her gaze intensely and without needing words I took a step backward and put each twins hand in the others and held it there.

“You think that will be enough to undo all those years of hurt?” She chuckled.

“The pain YOU inflicted? I have faith and hope that they can move past this horrific chapter in their lives and forget you ever even existed in the first place.” She laughed maliciously at my words.

“Poor child, I guarantee neither will EVER forget me.” There was a strange gleam in her eye as she leaned forward, a nasty smirk on her face sending chills down my spine.

“If you want to hate somebody my dear hate your precious V. He was the one who sent Luciel away. You think V didn’t know about all of this? About Mint Eye and Magenta? Luciel was meant for ME! When V started to have second thoughts he panicked and sent him away! I never even WANTED Saeran! He was weak and frail but V left me no choice. Too afraid to take responsibility for what he had created he fled and left Saeran in my care. I had to make due with what I was given.” Saeran and Saeyoung both wore horrified expressions laced with rage, pain and hatred. Tears flowed freely yet their hands remained in one another's. No longer able to stomach her cruelty I moved forward intending to strike her but I was not prepared for what came next.

With my fist balled tightly I raised my arm fully prepared to punch this cruel and sick woman who so selfishly destroyed these boys lives and didn’t have a heart to even care in the slightest. As I approached her, ready to make contact, she stood to her feet to meet me, and before I could even register what had just happened, I crashed into her losing my balance making us both fall to the floor. My adrenaline was too high to register the pain and my anger and hurt was too strong to care. Instead I wrapped my arms tightly around her neck from behind and squeezed as tightly as I possibly could.

“______!” Saeran cried out in surprise but I couldn’t spare either twin a glance. I had to concentrate, my face practically buried in curly blonde hair. Limbs flailed wildly striking me over and over as she tried to break free but all I could see in my head were those twins as little boys suffering. My heart bled for them. I couldn’t allow anyone to hurt them anymore.

They both stepped forward fully prepared to intervene but I shouted at them in tears.

“N-No! Stay back! I will not allow either of you to become murderers on top of everything else you have already suffered at her hands! This....This is MY job. Saeran, I promised to protect you. Let me keep my promise please!”

“_____.” The sadness and tears heard clearly above Rika’s struggles only strengthened me to finish this once and for all. I pulled even tighter before whispering so only she could hear me.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. You won’t have to suffer anymore Rika. Just let go.” With one final pull her body slowed, the struggling lessening. A few more gasps and finally, her body stilled. I didn’t let go until several moments passed just in case. Tears streamed down my cheeks. 

“Be at peace Rika. I’m so sorry.” When I finally let go it all crashed down on me at once. The pain, the coldness starting to travel through my body. My eyes found Saeran staring on in shock. Tears streaming down his face.

“Saeran, please forgive me. I just couldn’t stand to see you suffer anymore. I...needed to take this pain away. I’m....so.....sorry.” 

“_____?!” I could feel the dampness spreading beneath me, everything was starting to go numb. Saeyoung approached me and when he saw his hand flew to his mouth, horror filling his face.

“_____ NO!”

“S-Saeyoung?” Saeran started to panic and ran over. How I wished I could have spared him from seeing this.

“S-Saeran....it’s.....o..kay. P-P-Please.....don’t...cry. I-I....wan..ted ….to...save you.”

“No _____! No! You can’t! You can’t leave me! Please!!!! I BEG YOU! Saeyoung! DO SOMETHING! PLEASE!”

“I-Im...so....sorry.....my love. Please....be....happy.” My hands found their way to the wound. Trembling, I gripped the dagger and pulled it from my side. I refused to die with any part of her succeeding in hurting those boys any further. 

“____ no!” 

“S-S-Saeyoung…….n-nev...er….give....up...…” I used the last of my energy and did my best to smile before everything finally faded to black.

 

tbc


	9. Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins come together to save the person who brought them together in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains blood and gore. Not for sensitive readers.

_Saeyoung’s POV_

“Shit! N-No! Umm...” I pressed my fingers to her neck to feel for her pulse and was relieved to find she was indeed still breathing and her heart still had a steady rhythm. Too much blood loss, I had to stem the flow.

“Dammit. Why did you pull it out ____.” Well this was certainly not how I wanted to spend my evening. A corpse on the floor, a girl on her death bed and my brother a hysterical mess curled up into a ball in the corner.

“Saeran. Snap out of it. I can save her but I need your help! Can you hear me? Saeran?” Shit. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder giving him a little shake.

“Bro...come on. Come back to me. Can you hear me?”

“She...she’s dead....Saeyoung...”

“Rika is dead, yes. _____is still alive. For now. She won’t be if you don’t get your shit together and help me though.” His hands finally pulled away from his face and for the first time in a long time I saw my baby brother staring up at me.

“A-Alive? W-What?”

“Yes little bro, help me. I need you. Can you help me?” He nodded, eyes still red and filled with tears

“Good. Now go and clear off the kitchen table. I need a place to work.” He scrambled to his feet surprisingly fast and made quick work of what I had asked. 

“Okay, now I’m gonna need your help moving her. It’s important to keep her body level so scoop under her knees and lift on the count of three. Ready? One, two, three!” Gently lifting with my arms under her shoulders, Saeran and I carefully set her down on the table. 

“I need my kit, it’s in the bottom drawer of the desk, just bring the whole black bag.” Despite his silence, he did everything I asked of him without question or hesitation. When he handed me the kit and I pulled out some of its contents, Saeran’s eyes went wide in horror.

“It’s not going to be pretty brother, maybe you don’t want to-”

“N-No! I-I’m not going anywhere. She never abandoned me, I’m not going to abandon her. Just t-tell me what I need to do.” She was the greatest thing to ever happen to my brother, anyone could see that. I had to save her. For him, for her and for myself for fucking up in the first place by not thoroughly checking to make sure Rika was unarmed. God only knows where the hell she had that dagger hidden. 

“She’s lost a lot of blood. The most important thing right now is to clean and sterilize the area and close the wound. However, before I can do that I need to check and make sure this was a clean cut which means I am going to have to reach in. My hands have to be gloved and sterile otherwise we risk infection. Can you help with the gloves and the alcohol?” He simply nodded, a new found determination on his face. 

Finally prepared and ready I took a deep breath and carefully reached inside the cut. With the forceps holding the wound open and Saeran holding the surgical flashlight, I peered inside and was relieved to find it was miraculously a clean cut. When I sighed a breath of relief my brother spoke for the first time in over an hour startling me though his voice was soft and low.

“Saeyoung?”

“Lucky. It was a clean cut, but we need to get this cut sewn up asap. She has lost a lot of blood and unless you know her blood type I-”

“AB.”

“What?”

“Her blood type is AB. I remember from when I did my research on her before....well anyway it was easy to remember because it’s the same as ours.”

“Saeran! You most likely just saved her life you know that?!”

“H-Huh?”

“I can give her a transfusion now that I know that.”

“R-Really?”

“Yes! God I’m so happy I could kiss you! But I will totally leave that to _____ when she wakes up. Now help me get her sewn up.” As I began to stitch the wound closed I could feel my brothers intense stare as I threaded each stitch.

“Saeyoung, you have amazingly steady hands. Where the hell did you learn to do all this? Certainly not just as a hacker.”

“You’re right. When I left you Saeran it was to join an intelligence agency over seas as a hacker and a spy. I went through several years of special training in many different areas seeing as you have to be prepared for anything when you live the way I have to.” 

“That’s......actually really impressive.” 

“Did you just say something nice to me?”

“N-No! I was just thinking that what you do is cool. That doesn’t mean I think you are so don’t read into it.” I couldn’t help the smile that naturally filled my face. He wouldn’t be caught dead admitting it, but, my brother may have had a change of heart after everything he heard. I don’t want to push him but just knowing that he doesn’t completely despise me at the moment feels....rather nice. 

“All done.”

“Is she going to be okay?”

“She’s lost a lot of blood. We need to get her some asap.”

“I can do-”

“No and before you protest please remember you are still healing yourself. There is no valid reason why I shouldn’t be the one to do it. Besides do you rem-”

“-yes but we were kids. That was different. I’m not that weak anymore. I’ve been through and seen more shit than you’ll ever understand Saeyoung.”

“I believe you.” I offer and my eyes soften.

“Which is all the more reason I don’t want to see you sacrifice or suffer anymore. I broke my promise to you once. I won’t ever do that again.” His eyebrows furrow and he carefully places a hand on my shoulder.

“I will save her Saeran. With your help.”

“Okay. What do you need me to do?”

“We need to move her to the bed but first she needs to be cleaned. I am going to go set up for the transfusion, can you manage?”

“Yeah, I’ve got this. Go.” 

**********

The transfusion was a success and now my brother vigilantly stands guard watching her carefully and waiting. He knows it will be some time but something tells me my brother has learned to be patient in my absence. After drinking an entire carton of orange juice and a devouring a strawberry pastry, I’m feeling replenished and refreshed. Time to take care of the dirty work. 

A cadaver is no joke. The weight seems to triple when there is no longer any resistance left within. This isn’t the first time I’ve had to deal with a corpse, but it is the first time it has been personal. Doesn’t change the outcome. I will do what needs doing to protect my family from this ever coming back to them. Yes. _____ will undoubtedly become family in the very near future and after everything she has done for my brother and I? How could I not protect her?

I hate this part. Not because of the job itself, but because of the ungodly mess that comes with the territory. If only Madam Vanderwood were here to help me clean up afterward. 

I don’t want my brother to bare witness to this ugly task so I made sure to move deep within the woods and out of eyesight and earshot. While I have no qualms with the fact that this was someone I once cared about, I don’t think my brother would be up to witnessing something like this. Especially when it was someone he respected, trusted and relied on for so many years. Even more reason for me not to care. 

I’m not a heathen however and so I say a simple prayer before getting to work. Clad in clothes that will be burned and a good pair of gloves I sharpen the axe. It will be a lot easier to slice through bone the sharper it is. I of course expect nothing less than perfect and sharpen it so flawlessly it could split a hair. 

It’s time. I’d say it’s nothing personal but unfortunately this time it is. Without the slightest hesitation I raise the axe above my head and bring it down swiftly. Unsurprisingly it’s messy. It always is if you don’t drain the blood first. Unfortunately I don’t have that kind of time or the means to execute it without drawing suspicion. Instead here I am in the darkness of night with nothing but moonlight to guide me. Probably better that way. I may hate the bitch but I don’t crave blood lust. Chopping a body to pieces is never pretty but necessary if you need to dispose of it carefully and quickly. 

Each strike I bring down the force splatters blood across the ground, my clothing and this last one even my glasses. I actually have to take them off and clean them before I can resume. The entire process takes me several hours. Once I’ve gathered the important parts that would lead to identifying the body, such as the head, fingers, toes and inner organs, I separate them into several  bags. The four separate bags that carry various parts of the torso have been carefully weighted with cinder blocks and will be individually discarded in multiple places offshore. The limbs will be buried separately in various locations and the rest will be deposited discreetly at a local pig farm. Wonderfully handy animals in this business. Why? They eat anything. Including bones and even teeth. Yes, tonight I certainly have my work cut out for me. Like I said though, my family is worth it. This is just the start of me making up the last decade to my little brother. A debt I fully intend to pay.

tbc


	10. Strength

_Alone, I walked upon a vast and endless shore. The water so still it looked like glass though my hair blew gently in the breeze. Echoes of a life swirled around me. Whispered voices unintelligible haunted my mind and as I gazed into the liquid glass, memories of time now seemingly forgotten blended together in rapid succession._

_When I decided I had had enough I walked on, grateful to rip my eyes from seeing a movie of a past I knew I could no longer return to. So this is what death is like...._

_“You are not dead.” A voice spoke softly beside me and when I turned I found a familiar face staring at me and smiling warmly._

_“Rika....”_

_“Have no fear, I am not here to torment you. I spent my life in endless torment but now I am finally free.”_

_“I’m so sorry Rika...I-”_

_“Hush now. You ended the cycle of torment that plagued me while alive. I caused nothing but pain and destruction to everyone around me. Now my heart is finally free to feel love again. Warmth. Kindness. If it hadn’t been for you, who knows how many more would have suffered at my hands _____. I owe you everything.”_

_“B-But....I took your life...I killed another human being.” I looked down at my hands as though they were covered in blood._

_“Yes, and I tried to take yours and thankfully was unsuccessful. You were only protecting the ones you love. I do not hold it against you and if you need my forgiveness in order to move on then you have it.”_

_“Rika....” I embraced her and could feel the sincerity within._

_“I truly am sorry Rika.”_

_“I know _____. That’s what makes you different. That’s what makes you kind. Come now, there is something I would like to show you before you return.”_

_“Return? C-Can I?” Her smile was gentle and comforting as she nodded._

_“Before you do however, I would like to show you something. Come. Look into the water.” I followed her finger to where she pointed and an image came into view of two young boys sitting side by side eating ice cream. Their red hair and golden eyes were unmistakable._

_“I-Is that?”_

_“Yes. Saeran and Saeyoung as children.”_

_“They.....look so happy together.”_

_“There life was anything but happy. They are the Prime Minister’s bastard children born to an abusive and alcoholic mother who solely kept them alive for ransom money.” I looked at her in complete surprise. Neither twin ever talked to me in depth about their childhood before. So this is the secret they have been hiding all along._

_“Saeran was smaller and weaker. He grew sick quite often and for that his Mother punished him. Abused him. Tortured him. Many times he wished for deaths release. The only sunshine that ever shone on that precious and fragile flower was Saeyoung. Then, like the devil I was, I tried everything to forever extinguish it.” As I listen to her story, tears roll swiftly down my cheeks._

_“You know the abuse and torture I subjected that innocent child to. Poor, innocent Ray never knew a gentle touch, a loving embrace, a place to belong. But most of all, I robbed him of the most precious gift on Earth. Love. Unconditional, true and endless love. That is.....till that miraculous day he found you and hope took root deep within his heart. A heart I thought had long stopped feeling.” She reaches over and wipes the tears from my eyes._

_“That is why you must go back _____. He needs you. You saved that precious child from a terrible fate. Living a life knowing nothing but cruelty, sadness and betrayal only to be brought back to life by the one soul he thought was kind and gentle. The only other soul besides his brother he ever dared to love.” She points at the vast pool of water once more and a new image comes into view. My love. My Saeran. Watching over me as I seemingly sleep. His ragged appearance tells me he hasn’t dared to leave my side for a moment. A deep longing swells within me and I feel desperate to return._

_“He has watched over you from the moment he found you. Long before you were even aware he existed. That man loves you more than life itself.”_

_“I know....I love him too. I thought I was in love with V but....”_

_“V will know love again. Once he finds himself on the journey he has set out on.”_

_“He did go then? So he is alright?” She smiles warmly and once again shows me an image only this time it is of V. He’s cut his hair and looks healthy. I watch as he photographs a flower, a bright smile on his face._

_“Thank you. I feel like after seeing this I can finally move on without any guilt in my heart. I am so happy to know he has a bright future ahead of him.”_

_“Yes. You have changed everyone’s lives for the better and brought joy and happiness to them. You really are their angel _____.” I turn to face her and embrace her once more._

_“I really wish we could have met under different circumstances Rika.”_

_“Maybe in our next life?”_

_“It’s a deal then.” We laugh and pinky promise._

_“Now then, I believe there is someone who is desperately awaiting your return.” I nod wearing a brave smile._

_“_____. Thank you. Now go and be happy always. We will meet again.” When her hand rests atop my head I am engulfed by a bright light and everything around me disappears._

_*****************_

Gasping, I suddenly spring forward, my eyes going wide with surprise. The immediate pain I feel in my lower left side proof I am very much alive. 

“_____?” When I look toward the sound of the voice I have come to know so well, I am greeted with the sweetest smile and tears. 

“S-Saeran?”

“Oh my god _____! You..you’re alive, you’re okay!” Laughing and simultaneously crying he dives into my arms and I welcome him happily.

“Oww!” 

“Oh no! I was so excited I totally forgot! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Are you bleeding? We should-”

“-Saeran.” He stops and looks at me with such an innocent expression I can’t help but break down now. Pulling him into my arms I more or less force him to rest his head against my chest lying next to me. Immediately I thread my fingers through his silky hair and smile though tears drip steadily down my cheeks.

“My sweet, beautiful, perfect Saeran. I love you so much....”

“Are you really okay?”

“How long have I been out?”

“Almost three days.”

“You haven’t slept in three days have you....” I smile as I hear him chuckle.

“You know me so well.” 

“Promise you’ll stay like this for a while?”

“I’ll stay like this forever if you ask me to. Actually, even if you don’t ask me to.” We share a laugh and tighten our embrace.

“I can’t imagine life without you anymore. I thought I was going to die and never see you again. I felt so guilty leaving you behind Saeran....I’m so so sorry.”

“I’ll forgive you, under one condition.”

“Uh-oh.” I tease earning me a poke in my side and making me laugh. He rolls over and sits up facing me wearing an all too serious expression.

“My condition.”

“What is it?” He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

“Marry me.” My eyes goes wide and a swarm of butterflies dance in my stomach. I need to make sure I had heard him correctly just incase I am still half asleep or dreaming.

“I-I...beg your pardon?” His pale green eyes met mine, and with all the sincerity he could muster asked me once more, only this time he did it formally. He climbed off the bed and knelt beside me.

“My beautiful angel, _____, would you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life by my side as my wife? Will you marry me?” 

“Oh my precious sweet Saeran, of course I’ll marry you. There is no other soul in this Universe I would want to spend my life with. I love you. Yes! My answer is yes!” I have never seen such a smile on his face before as he got to his feet and pressed kisses all over my cheeks and lips. 

“I swear by all that I am I will make you the happiest woman in the world.”

“That’s impossible.” I tease causing his face to fill with surprise.

“You’ve already made me the happiest woman in the world Saeran.”

tbc


	11. Sexy

“Heeey! So you’re finally awake!”

“Saeyoung!” My arms stretched wide I welcomed him in a big hug squeezing perhaps a bit too tightly.

“Wow...what a grip! Must be the blood of a god coursing through your veins.” I couldn’t help how elated I felt at the moment. I must have looked ridiculous grinning from ear to ear.

“Well you seem in good spirits and I can tell from the expression on my brothers face that he’s just as excited as you are.” My heart leapt when Seven looked at his twin and for the first time Saeran smiled warmly in return. 

“....or he’s been hitting the med supply. He’s actually smiling at me? Little bro are you okay? Come here let me check your temp.”

“Don’t push your luck.” Saeran grunted but still unable to remove his persistent grin. Seven looked back and forth between us a few times before his brows raised in surprise.

“Whaaa? Did you two finally do it?” I smacked him in the head with my pillow causing Saeran to crack up and Seven to yelp in surprise.

“No you nutball.” I scolded.

“Not yet anyway.” Saeran smirked mischievously.

“What?! S-Saeran Choi!”

“I’m sorry, but you’re even more beautiful when you blush like that.” I tried to pout but how could I possibly be mad at such a sweet compliment. 

“Wait....don’t tell me....” Seven sat up quickly adjusting his glasses. He looked between us and now it was his turn to wear the goofy ass grin.

“Little bro! Did you....?” A light blush spread across Saeran’s porcelain skin accompanied by a gorgeous grin. He simply nodded and Saeyoung turned to me to confirm it. Just as my fiancé, I nodded and grinned. Seven looked like a giant balloon filled with too much helium ready to burst. 

“Ohhhhh myyyyyyy godddddddd! I’ve always wanted a sister! Seven hugged me so tight now it was my turn to squirm. Thankfully my healing wound was on the opposite side. 

“When we were seven Mom went out of town over night and left me to watch Saeran. We were so excited to be able to play that Saeran actually let me dress him up like-”

“-don’t tell her that story! God. What is it with you two and wanting to dress me up like a girl?” I felt horrible for smiling but trying to picture little Saeran in a dress was too cute for words. 

“But little brooooo! I can’t believe you’re getting married! AHHH I’m so happy for you guys!” To my surprise, Saeyoung actually embraced his twin without hesitation and I waited for the recourse but it never came. No, in fact, quite the opposite. My future husband hesitantly smiled and awkwardly returned his brothers embrace.

“W-What is this?! Hugs?!” I couldn’t help myself. I got out of bed and ran carefully to the twins hugging both of them out of sheer happiness. 

“Great, now you’ve gotten her hopes up idiot.” 

“Pfft! You can’t fool me mister! There is genuine love here and I am so happy that...”

“Awww lil sis is crying she’s so happy!” 

“Don’t call her that.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know it’s creepy.”

“No, it’s creepy that you think it’s creepy.” While they bantered I just hugged them tightly letting my tears of joy stream down unimpeded. 

“Alright, Alright....get your butt back in bed missy! You have to heal up! We have a wedding to plan!”

“Wait...Saeyoung? Is that...a good idea? I mean aren’t we supposed to be laying low with all this shit with Dad?”

“Well what the hell were you two planning on doing?”

“I don’t know, exchanging some vows in the woods or something?”

“WHAT?! Mm...yeah no. This doesn’t have to be huge but come onnnnn. We at least have to invite the RFA!”

“Are you insane? The RFA hates me! Did you forget I am their enemy?!”

“Past tense dude. Water under the bridge.”

“Saeyoung what did you tell them?”

“Nothing that will ever leave this room of the dark secret we three share and will take to the grave am I clear?” Saeran and I nodded relieved to know that no one else would ever know. Especially not Yoosung. Poor kid has been through enough already.

“Seven, I’ve been meaning to ask you about that...”

“No need ____. I did what needed to be done and covered my tracks well. This morning I snuck to the apartment and purposely tripped the alarm setting off the bomb.”

“B-But won’t they know the body is....”

“No. I’m the one who engineered those bombs. At both Mint Eye and the apartment. The way it was rigged in Rika’s apartment would make sure there was nothing, and I mean nothing, left.”

“Damn little brother, you certainly still surprise me.”

“Yeah well, I’m not teaching you the recipe so don’ t even ask.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“That smile says otherwise.”

“Umm.....so back to the wedding then?” I interrupted not wanting to know what the hell Seven had up his sleeve. 

“Yes! The RFA needs to come at least. ____? Don’t you want to share your special day with others?”

“Well I appreciate the thought Seven but the only one I need is right here.”

“Hey Hey Hey! None of that now! You guys can get all mushy when I leave. But seriously? What about me?” God he looked so dejected my heart broke.

“Saeran?” I could see Saeran weighing his options and was so proud to see him sigh and roll his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah....I guess....you can be there.” 

**********

After agreeing to allow the RFA to attend and other small stipulations, the twins had me back in bed and resting. Saeyoung decided to take the opportunity to thoroughly inspect the wound and make sure everything was on track and healing properly.

“Looking good. Actually, you’re ready for those stitches to come out if you want. You HAVE to take it easy though. I mean it sis, no nonsense.”

“Ohhh.....yes Dad.”

“Hey Hey! Save that talk for my brother.”

“Seven!” 

“Hmmm? Oh that’s right. You two still haven’t..”

“SEVEN!”

“Where is my brother by the way?”

“Oh! He said something about a big surprise for us?”

“Us? Me too?”

“I have no idea to be honest but he looked incredibly determined.”

“Well that can’t be anything good.” Seven teased as he focused on my stitching.

“Ow!”

“Well I never said it was going to be painless.”

“I wonder what it could be though. Whatever it is, it’s taken him almost three hours already to prepare.”

“Saeran preparing something for three hours? He didn’t have any chemicals or weird containers did he?”

“Haha Seven! Stop that. Your brother is....amazing.”

“Yeah Yeah...”

“No really. After everything he’s been through look how far he’s come. He’s still in there Saeyoung. Your sweet little baby brother. I have seen it shine through more and more. Just like a fragile flower, all he needed was sunlight to grow.”

“And you _____ have been the sun. Thanks for loving and saving him.” He rests his forehead to mine and I feel contented. Like everything is finally back to the way it belongs. 

“OUCH!”

“Annnnd done!”

“Damn that seriously hurt...”

“Oh don’t be such a baby.”

“Pfffft.”

_**KNOCK KOCK** _

“Hello? Saeran is that you?” The last thing I was ever expecting walked through the door. Seven and I looked at each other stunned into silence, jaws to the floor.

“What’s the matter beautiful? Too much sexy for you?”

“S-Saeran?!”

“Woah....” Seven looked more stunned than I was. As my shock gave way to the biggest smile I have probably ever had in my life, I had to applaud him. This was truly a memory I’ll cherish forever.

“I knew you’d be sexy.” Was all I could manage as I beamed proudly. He returned my smile making my heart race.

“I....I can’t believe it.” Seven finally managed.

“Oh believe it honey, I’m fucking fabulous.”

 


	12. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! So sorry for the extended hiatus but things are finally back in place for me to write once again! We will soon be coming to a close with this piece as our lovebirds find their happily ever after, but don't worry, there is still a bit to look forward to. Especially the wedding!

“Jesus you’re beautiful.” I can’t help but admire him. Not only for the courage to pull something like this off, but to do so exquisitely. It would seem the same thoughts may have once entered his brother’s mind but from his current expression I think Seven had completely stopped working. 

“I....umm......words?” 

“Aww, see Saeran? You’re so beautiful even your brother has managed to become speechless. A feat seemingly impossible when the great god 707 is involved.” I tease and the older twin looks at me before cracking a smile and raising his hands surrendering.

“Alright. I am man enough to admit when I have been defeated. I do however have one question." Saeran crosses the room to stand directly in front of us making my heart pound against my ribcage.

"What?" The way his posture shifts as he glares at his brother makes me crack a smile. Without a doubt that is definitely Saeran under there.

"The uhh...uhhh.......ya know, chestal region? What are you using?" Saeran smirks before turning to stand directly in front of his brother.

"You wanna touch one? Go ahead." Saeyoung hesitates a moment at his brothers uncharacteristical confidence.

"I feel like you're making it weird somehow." Saeran bursts into laughter.

"I'm making it weird? You're the one who wants to feel up your own brother who is currently dressed as a woman. I mean, I am gorgeous so I understand but..." Watching their interaction nearly has me in tears. I have never seen Saeyoung blush so darkly and trip over his own words. Another interesting side of Saeran to add to the ever growing palate.

"I don't want to squeeze your boob, just tell me what it's made of!"

"Pudding."

"........ pudding?"

"I believe that's what I just said."

"W-What did you use for a receptacle?"

"A balloon of course."

"Ahhhhh!!!! Why have I never thought of that?!"

"Because clearly I'm the smarter twin."

"Well played brother but I warn you, this means war!” Seven makes a quick exit smirking devilishly leaving me alone with my gorgeously adorned fiancé.

"You do realize that this only confirms my suspicions right?" He muses as his mint green gaze peers at me behind thick black lashes. Why I suddenly feel shy is beyond me but I am for once at a loss for words with him. His bemused smirk morphs into a wicked grin and I quickly feel flustered.

"Oh my, what's this? YOU speechless?" He teases further as he comes closer.

"I am not going to lie, if you keep reacting this way, I will never tire of cross-dressing for you."

"Ahh! I....it's..." his black silk gloved fingers glide under my chin before raising it to meet his intense stare.

"What's the matter? You aren't usually so timid around me." Seeing him this close up, I take in every detail. He truly makes a beautiful woman, a fact that actually makes me momentarily jealous.

"I ..uh....um....." I try to break free, his beautiful eyes so close and intense robbing me of coherent thought.

"Ah-Ah, no running away." He practically purrs making my cheeks burst into flames.

"Look at you! You're utterly powerless against me right now aren't you?" The adoring way he looks at me suggests he finds this side of me endearing though it embarrasses me at how inept I have suddenly become. He chuckles before cupping my cheek in his silk covered hand.

"It's just me silly." He smiles softly, tilting his head to the side slightly. It's not lost on me how his eyes quickly narrow mischievously, his pupils dilating a brief moment before his smile widens. His expression softens as his eyebrows turn upward lovingly.

"My Princess, I am still in here." The tone of his voice and the change in his posture make me suddenly gasp as memories of when we first met dance through my mind.

"I am still your Ray."

“R-Ray?!” Now he’s done it. I am absolutely looking at the same “Ray” that I once knew at Mint Eye. A rush of butterflies fills my stomach and I tremble at the way he looks at me.

“Yes my Princess. I am still your Ray.” I burst into tears, overwhelmed with emotion. I tangle myself in his embrace and breathe him in recalling the many memories we shared together at Mint Eye.

“Were you afraid I was gone?”

“Gone? No.....just....different.” His fingers tangle in my hair, his other hand glides smoothly up and down my back as he caresses me tenderly.

“I am still Ray too, only stronger. Whole. I’m sorry if I haven’t been as attentive as I was with you at Mint Eye. I haven’t even been able to bring you flowers in such a long time. I’m so sorry my Princess.”

"My Ray. My sweet, beautiful, tenderhearted Ray. I love you so much it hurts."

"And I you my sweet, darling, perfect girl. I never dared to dream of someone as beautiful as you walking into my life." His eyes practically smolder as he presses his body into mine, lightly pinning me against the wall. His ruby red lips press against mine in a tender kiss drawing a breathy moan from me. When he pulls away I feel light-headed. He's never kissed me like that before. A fact my entire body is now aware of and yearns for more. Much, much more.

"Saeran..."

"Yes my love?" His lips press against mine again and our mouths open wider allowing tongues to caress each other tenderly. I moan softly into his kiss and I can feel his lips curve upward into a smile. When he leans away to hear my question, he chuckles at my dazed expression. Eventually the haze lifts long enough to process thought.

"You....I want you." He smiles before leaning forward and speaking softly in my ear.

"You have me." The sensation of his warm breath against my neck sends a wave of need rippling through me.

"I am....ready Saeran." When our eyes meet once again there is so much love within I feel momentarily stunned. He answers with another kiss except this time it is possessive, commanding and with such passion I forget to breathe.

"Do you trust me?" He whispers breathlessly across my skin causing me to whimper.

"Of course I do..."

"Nmm good. Then listen carefully."

************

It was breathtakingly beautiful out here. As long as we have been here I cannot believe a place so beautiful existed this close to the cabin without me knowing. When Saeran instructed me to come wait for him here I was kind of apprehensive. It was so dark but the glow the moonlight cast upon the forestry and fauna made it seem enchanted. A page from a storybook made real. He was so quiet and stealthy in his approach my heart nearly jumped out of my chest when his fingers squeezed my shoulder. When I turned around I immediately froze. Before me stood Ray in every way I remember except the jacket. The way he smiled at me brought tears to my eyes.

"I picked these especially for you." From behind his back he pulled a boquet made of wildflowers. I took them from him smiling from ear to ear. He then kissed the back of my hand.

"May I have this dance Princess?" I couldn't even find the words so I settled for nodding as tears fell softly.

"You are so beautiful. Even your tears are lovely."

"I-I... I'm so madly in love with you. I'm so blessed to have you in my life. I am so glad I could save you."

"As I said before, my first and last love. There will never be another so perfect and beautiful in every way as you."

TBC


End file.
